


The Archangel Chronicles: Book One - Wind

by TheAncientOmega



Series: The Archangel Chronicles [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, No Fandoms Apply - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Plot, original concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAncientOmega/pseuds/TheAncientOmega
Summary: The Archangel Chronicles takes place in a futuristic environment, where people and robots collaborate to create a safe and friendly living environment for all races, be it human, animal, or otherwise. All is not well in this paradise, however, as the loose laws allow criminals to muck about however they wish and go unpunished. Ginje Tapas, a sixteen year old from the mountain-peak city of Listra, was born with a strange birthmark, shaped as a tornado, on the left side of his chest. This marks him as one of six heroes of a prophecy untold for thousands of years: The Elemental Archangels. It is said that when humanity advances too far, a dark force will arrive from Heaven above and Hell below to reset everything back to its most basic. The Archangels are expected to prevent that from happening. However, as young teenagers, they are still yet unsure how to control their powers. What will become of them? What sorts of dangers lie ahead? Is this story REALLY original? Well, I suppose you'll just have to read to find out!





	1. Prologue: And so it begins...

     A crisp, clear September evening in the mountain-peak city of Listra. An interview crew, holed up in their van, is sent to the scene of what appears to be a jewelry store robbery. Upon their arrival, all of the suspected criminals have been disarmed and knocked unconscious, leaving none but a young teenager, patting the dust from his palms. After a time of mumbling and arguing, the driver of the news van approaches the teen. Quivering, both with anxious anticipation and just plain fear, the man finally speaks.  
     "E-Excuse me, sir!" he shrieks, the microphone in his hand noticeably shaking intensely. The teen turns around, a glow to his bright yellow eyes.  
     "... An interview?" he asks. The interviewer gulps, before the teen, too, goes into a panicked frenzy. "Aw, geez, not now! My hair's a mess, my clothes are all tattered, I probably smell like sweat and dried blood--" the teen gripes on. Indeed, his appearance isn't exactly newsworthy. His yellow hoodie has been tattered to near shreds, hanging together by two threads draped across his shoulders. His hair is in clumps all across his head, not seeming to rest in a single spot. Yes, even his odor was slightly unpleasant, smelling exactly as he feared: like sweat and dried blood. The interviewer, not caring about all of these things, takes a deep breath to calm himself. "Sir? What exactly happened here?" he asks. The boy turns to him, his own composure slowly restoring itself. "Well, I--... I'm not exactly sure myself! I came as soon as I heard this jewelry store was being robbed, and I apparently missed all the action." the child explains. The interviewer sighs, "Well... did you at least see any of what happened?" he asks once more. The boy nods, "As a matter of fact, I did. I showed up just as someone ran out through the alleyway. I wouldn't give chase though. It could be one of those mutants that everyone is so scared of. What was it that they're called? 'The Devil's Children' or something?" The interviewer nods, before walking back to his van. He quickly turns back around and returns to the teen. "Thank you for the information, sir. Can I ask your name?" The boy blinks, looking around. "If you want to know my name, you have to turn off all of your recording equipment. It... isn't exactly a name you want getting out, y'know?" he commands, taking on a more serious atmosphere. The interviewer, currently scared shitless, obliges to the command, turning to all of the other crew members in the van and yelling for them to shut the cams down. After the final recording device whirs to a stop, the boy looks around once more. "My name... you sure you want to know? I don't want you getting scared or anything." he whispers. The interviewer nods, "I won't even mention it in the news report!" he assures. With this being said, the boy chuckles quietly. "Alright... I'm Ginje Tapas." the boy whispers. The interviewer, shocked and in disbelief, backs away. "W-W-W-Wait, _the_ Ginje Tapas? As in the Demon of Wind?!" he shrieks loudly. Ginje rubs the back of his head, "Not so loud, would you? It's hard enough being a wanted fugitive by a corrupted government without my name being screeched to every goddamn corner of the planet!" he yells. The interviewer quickly quiets down. "P-P-P-Please don't e-explode my intestines, Mr. Tapas, sir!" he trembles. Ginje shrugs, "Look, I don't know who started _that_ rumor, but using wind can't blow up somebody's intestines. Now, do you want the honest-to-god truth about me?" he asks. The interviewer, utilizing all of his mental strength to avoid shitting his pants, nods slightly. "I mean, you don't seem like a bad guy... you'd have already killed me if you were!" he sighs. Ginje nods, "Then take off any extra recording equipment you have, and come with me." he offers, extending a hand to the interviewer. After fumbling around for about five minutes with microphone cables, the interviewer reaches back and grabs Ginje's hand. Ginje nods, "Then I suppose we're off." he smirks, leaping into the air and surrounding them with a pressurized wind current. This causes the duo to float effortlessly in the air above the town. The interviewer looks up, down, and all around, taking in his current situation. He is flying about 30 feet above the Listra Skyscraper, the tallest building in the entire city, with accused "devil child", Ginje Tapas. He was uncertain of what he'd learn from the upcoming conversation, but he knew one thing for sure: He was _probably_ gonna die.   
     After flying toward the outskirts of town, the duo begins to descend, landing in a garbage dump with a small hut nearby. Ginje walks toward the hut, opening the door and offering the interviewer to come inside. Within the hut isn't much, just a table, some chairs, a door leading to a bedroom, and an old, dusty photograph of a young Ginje with an older man. The interviewer picks up the picture frame and blows the dust away. Ginje sighs, "Yeah... that photo was of me 'n Gramps. He wasn't much to look at, but after the childhood I had, he was the only thing I could consider family." he explains, sitting at the table. Shortly after, a small robot maid comes rolling in, setting two pitchers on the table. One full of iced tea. The other, coffee. The maidbot then pulls a chair out for the interviewer, who graciously sits down, pouring a glass of the coffee. Ginje nods. "Now, I suppose I do owe you the story, huh?" he sips at tea, receiving a cautious nod from the interviewer. Ginje starts off his tale like many great storytellers before him always do. "It all started, long ago..."

(POV Shift: Ginje, First Person)

     My earliest memory? The fire. I was probably a year old, if that. My mom and dad were almost always home, since no babysitter in the city would look after a "devil child" like me, y'know? Anyhoo, one day, my mom ran into the room and grasped me in her arms, hurrying to the exit of the house. For what, I didn't know at that moment... until it happened. My dad was right in front of us, when a large chunk of the timber our house was built from crashed down from the ceiling, smashing my dad's skull into his neck, killing him instantly. The fallen timber also caused mom and I to be stuck inside. She laid down, holding me desperately beneath her, crying and attempting to stay calm in light of the situation. She was quite literally burning alive, but she refused to let the fire touch me. As I heard the front door bust down and firefighters rush inside, it was too late. Mom had already been long gone, the last I heard of her voice was a song. The lullaby she always sang to me. Now, normally, a one year old child watching his father get self-impaled by a timber, then listening as his mother sang to him as she burned alive, would be extremely traumatizing, and probably cause the child to cry nonstop. I, however, was somehow perfectly fine. No tears, no scorch marks, no nothing. The firefighters didn't seem to know about my cursed mark at the time, so they took me to an adoption center, where I spent six months. The people there all treated me like some kind of monster, just because of my birthmark. Later that year, around Christmastime, a man with a frilly white beard and a messy head of grey hair came in. He was looking for the child that was rescued from the Crag Street Fire. When I was brought out to him, I was told I was in deplorable condition. Diaper rash all across my legs, lashes and infected cuts that were never properly tended to... he immediately took me from that hellhole and to his own home, where my wounds were tended to. When he saw my birthmark... he didn't freak out and abandon me like everybody else. This man-- Gramps, as I would soon call him, knew the legend. "When humankind grows too far, a hellish fate, cause for restart. From sky above and land below, shall impede mankind and the way they grow. To prevent this abominable fix, gather the heroes; the Archangel Six. Wind, Lightning, Water, Fire, Dark, and Light. The only ones to stand to Heaven's might.", I think was how it went. My birthmark named me as one of these "Archangel Six", the proclaimed "Archangel of Wind".  
     Next thing I remember, I was about three years old. I remember sitting in my bedroom at Gramps' house, playing with racecars. Y'know, "vroom vroom" and all that. Anyway, I had no idea why, but at one point, the ground started to look like it was drifting away from my reach. I let go of my car, assuming it was only a hallucination or something, but the car certainly did drop. Which meant only one thing... three year old Ginje was flying. I was entirely unsure of how to react to this, so I did the only thing that I knew would get Gramps' attention: cry. As I cried, I heard the rapid footsteps approaching the room. My door slammed open, and Gramps stood wide eyed. He swiftly climbed up my bed and grabbed me from the air, holding me tightly. On that day, he knew the prophecy was true. That I was destined to rescue humanity from this "Heaven's Might" or whatever.  
     Fast forward to age six. I had been home-schooled by Gramps, to avoid any issues with losing control of my powers. One day, while I was in my room playing a video game, Gramps popped in. "Ginje, m'boy. There's someone here I want you to meet." he explained. I followed him outside, and there they were. Two of Mt. Listra's monks. Kunkia and Tenigama, the strongest members of their monastery. They told me that I would know both of them by "master", and they would train me to control my abilities. The next five years went as follows. Every. Single. Day. Wake up, eat breakfast, train with Master Kunkia, eat lunch, train with Master Tenigama, eat dinner, study with Gramps, sleep, repeat. Slowly, but surely, I began to gain control of my powers. Well, at least of the ones I  _knew_ I had.  
     After learning to control my powers, Gramps finally put me into a public school when i turned eleven. Between studying and training, I barely remembered to eat half the time. I started going to school lightheaded and feeling lousy, from the lack of sleep and nourishment the night before. After not caring for a while, my classmates actually started to worry. Then... it happened. One day, as I was walking home from school, one of the only girls in my class, Erin Janner, ran up to walk beside me. I still remember that meeting like the back of my hand. "Hey. You, uh... you okay?" she asked. I nodded, "Fine, why?" I replied. She looked down, putting a tighter grip around the books she was carrying. "Well... you never leave the house all that often, do you?" she asked again. I nodded again, "I'm always too focused on training." I admitted. She giggled, "Soooo... take a break! Everyone from Third Period Math is meeting up today at the park. Will you--" she was going to ask, but I interrupted. "Listra Central Park? I'll be there." I smirked. She grinned happily, "Great! I'll see you there at six then!" she waved, darting off for her home. The feeling I felt at that moment hit me like a maidbot working overtime. It wasn't the usual loneliness I felt when training. It was... companionship. I had finally found someone I could call my "friend". Unable to contain my excitement, I leapt into the air and flew straight home.  
     Later, around five forty-five at the park, I showed up. Everyone from class was there... including my worst enemy. Jacob Yinigami. He always insulted me because of my mark, and it would almost always end up in  _me_ getting suspended for it. That day at the park was the first time we ever wound up physically fighting. It started when he approached me with a lit match. Due to my childhood, fire never was one of my most liked things. But Jacob didn't care. He kept advancing on me, lit match in hand. "Aw, what's the matter, Ginnie Pig? You scared of a widdle fire? Why don't you go cry home to your mommy about it?!" he teased. The comment about my mom made me lose control. The wind around me tightened, causing the match to extinguish, before I dashed at and decked Jacob in the cheek. He collapsed to the park floor, a tooth knocked loose and blood oozing from the orifice it once filled. As I attempted to walk away, he came up behind me and grabbed me in a choke hold. Concentrating, I managed to keep air in my lungs, and instead siphon it from his. He eventually collapsed back to the ground, gasping. I, once more, attempted to walk away... until I felt a sharp pain in my back. I coughed, blood squirting from my mouth as I did. I turned my head, and Jacob had jammed a knife into my lower back, grinning evilly. "What's wrong? Can't use any of your fancy witchcraft now, can ya?!" he growled, jamming the knife further in. Things began going dark, until Erin's following scream brought me back to consciousness. "Knock it off, Jacob!!!" she exclaimed. The psycho little prick looked at her, before ripping the knife from my body and walking away. Most of the class followed behind him... except for Erin. After everything I had just done to Jacob, Erin was still on my side, surprisingly. She escorted me back to Gramps, who patched me up and invited her in for dinner.

(POV Shift: 3rd person)

     "... After that, I can't really remember all too much." Ginje shrugs. The interviewer, who had drank the entire pitcher of coffee in nervous tension, sits wide-eyed. "That... all really happened?" he asks. Ginje nods, "Every last bit of it. So, I'm not evil... I just kinda had a temper." he admits. The interviewer rubs his chin for a moment, "And that prophecy... 'Wind, Lightning, Water, Fire, Dark, and Light. The only ones to stand to Heaven's might.' Does that mean the other mutants are also Archangels?" he asks. Ginje shrugs in reply, "I don't have all the answers. Some of those mutants running around could just be failed attempts at recreating an Archangel in order to fight us." "I... must say, I'm completely astounded, Mr. Tapas... really, I am... but I need to be going back to my crew now." the interviewer politely reminds him. Ginje nods, "Head out to the bus stop about a half mile from here. In light traffic, it should take you 15 minutes to reach the jewelry store that was burned down." he explains. After the interviewer leaves, Ginje just silently sits there. Pondering. "... Come to think of it... I haven't seen Erin _or_ Jacob since that day... huh." he shrugs, heading into his bedroom. 


	2. New Enemies and an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of The Book of Wind has Ginje remembering the cause of his grandfather's death: A mutant detainment organization called the AMDAC. As he makes his way to school, a familiar face stops him. After a brief meet n' greet, in which Ginje introduces himself as his alias, the two walk the rest of the way to the school. Come fifth period, disaster strikes. What happens next? Tis up to you to read and find out!

Four weeks. That is how long it has been since Ginje met the interviewer. Currently, he is on his way to school, a task that is quite difficult for a wanted "criminal" like him. Therefore, he wears a hoodie to cover his face, and goes by a fake name. "Parsen Harts", a title he came up with by reading from a cereal box. His fugitivity also means that he has to walk alone. Every single day. Most boys would go insane without a buddy or a girlfriend to talk to. Not Ginje. In fact, he prefers being alone more than talking with even a single person. Perhaps it's because he lives alone. Perhaps it's because he can't trust anyone. Perhaps... he's afraid. Afraid that if he gets close to someone the way he did with Gramps, that  _they_ will rip them from his life again. " _They_ " being AMDAC, the Archangel-Mutant Detainment and Annihilation Corporation. They have been on Ginje's trail ever since the incident at the park, 5 years ago. Jacob's father, the millionaire Edgar Yinigami, reported the incident to authorities. The authorities, knowing this was beyond their power, contacted AMDAC. Once AMDAC knew the name of who they were after, they involved the president, in order to gather information. However, the one instance in which the AMDAC pushed Ginje too far... the killing of his grandfather. Speaking of his grandfather, walking alone gives a boy time to reflect. Time to think. Time to remember...  
  
     It had been four months ago. Ginje was out and about, performing casual errands for his grandfather. At the time, he and Gramps lived in a self-built house in lower Listra. While Ginje was out, however, a group of men in black cloaks arrived at the house. Gramps, wanting to be hospitable to his guests, invited them in.  
     "Hello, my friends! Might I interest you in some tea? Coffee?" he asked. One of the men raised a finger to ask for a drink, but the supposed leader prevented him from doing so.  
     "... Yamiye Tapas, correct?" the leader asked, "Tell me... do you happen to know the whereabouts of the Devil Child?" Gramps looked at the man, confused. "Devil Child? I've heard of no such name." he replies, standing to make the tea. "Well... surely you must. After all, he  _does_ share your last name, no?" the leader chuckles. Gramps shook his head. "Tapas or not, I know nothing of the Devil Child you seek. I live here alone with my grandson, whom is not here at the moment." he explained. The leader reached for his back pocket. "Well... that's a shame, isn't it?" they smirked, drawing the pistol and firing a shot straight through Gramps's shoulder, dislodging the timber in the wall behind him. Gramps fell to the ground, blood gushing from his wound. While on the ground, the timber fell onto his chest, immediately smashing three of his ribs. "... Still refuse to talk, eh? Stubborn fool." the leader scoffed, "Come on. We're leaving." the other cloaked figures saluted the leader, following them out of the building. Gramps laid, unmoving, on the floor of the cabin, blood dripping from his shoulder and beginning to flow out of his mouth. Ginje, whom returned to the home not even five minutes after the cloaked figures left, opened the door with a smile, eyes closed.  
     "Hey, Gramps! I bought the stuff you wanted!" he grinned. Hearing the groan, he opened his eyes... and the bag of groceries immediately fell to the floor as he ran to him. He kneeled in front of the dying man, lashing the timber to bits with a vortex. "Gramps! Hey, if this is another cruddy Halloween joke, it isn't funny anymore!" he exclaimed. Gramps weakly reached up, placing a trembling hand upon Ginje's cheek. "Gin... je..." he groaned, "AMDAC... they found... you have to..." he tried to explain. Ginje grabbed his hand, shaking his head. "G-G-Gramps, come on! Shut the hell up, I know AMDAC has been after me! I'm the reason they were formed in the first place, remember?!" he yelled, tears beginning to weigh down his lower eyelids, "Come on, Gramps! You're all I have left, so save your strength! I... I'll call the hospital! Just hold on!!" he pulled out his cell phone, but Gramps smacked it away. "Do not... be sad... Ginje... ... You... you are... going to be..." Gramps groaned, his consciousness beginning to slip away. Unable to hold back any longer, Ginje held his dying family tightly, heavily sobbing. "Gramps! No, don't leave me!!" he exclaimed, looking up to the ceiling, seeming to yell directly at the gods above. "Don't you dare take away my Gramps! You already took away my mom and dad, what more could you want?!" As he yelled, he looked back down to Gramps... but it was too late. Gramps's breath stopped. His eyes clouded over, and his head tilted to the side, devoid of life. Ginje's expression blankened, a vortex of wind swirling around him. "G... Gramps..." he said, one more time. He hugged the corpse tightly. " _ **GRAAAAAAAAAMPS!!!!!!**_ "

     A sudden bump causes Ginje to return to the present, as he has apparently bumped into a girl. She sits on the ground, rubbing her backside. Ginje kneels down to help her, making sure to avoid eye contact. "... Hey. You alright? I didn't mean to--" he begins, but the girl stops him.

     "I'm fine." she smiles, "I was actually worried about you! I've been trying to get your attention for almost ten minutes! You were mumbling under your breath, then you started crying, and I guess it finally took bumping into me to snap you out of it." Upon hearing this, Ginje reaches up and feels his cheeks. As expected, they are damp with emotion. He shrugs, "Sorry. I have a tendency to zone out like that. Guess it's cuz of something that happened a little while ago. I, uh... lost someone very important to me." "Really? I'm so sorry..." the girl sighs, before snapping her fingers, "Oh yeah! Back to what I was going to ask! You go to school at North Listra High, right?" Ginje nods slightly, "I'm a Sophomore." The girl grins, "Really? Me too!" she giggles, "I was hoping you could show me around, in that case!" Unsure of how to react to this statement, Ginje nods. "Sure. What's your name? I'll go to the office with you to grab your schedule." he replies. "Oh, sorry! Here I am, asking for all this help, and I didn't even introduce myself!" she giggles, embarrassed, "I'm Erin. Erin Janner!" Ginje's eyes widen. " _Whoa whoa whoa, hold up a damn minute here! **THE** Erin Janner? From fifth grade?!_ " he thinks to himself, looking her over. She is a medium build, almost as tall as he, with long, red hair to the nape of her neck. Her cheeks are scattered with freckles, like the stars against the night sky. Moreover than anything else, she is  _beautiful_. She has completely changed from the dorky friend he met in fifth grade. Though, he knows he can't tell her that, because then AMDAC will get contacted immediately. So, he sighs silently and looks at her. "My name is Parsen. Parsen Harts." he replies. Erin tilts her head. "You mean like the guy from the cereal box?" she asks. Embarrassed, he nods. "Yeah, my parents couldn't think of a better name." he shrugs, "Anyway, we should get going. You don't want to make a bad first impression to everyone in school by being late your first day, do ya?" he teases, walking ahead of her. She quickly catches up, walking at his side. The two talk for a while, before finally arriving at the front steps to their high school: North Listra High.

     After going into the office with Erin, and a large wait due to a jam in the printer, Ginje-- that is to say, Parsen-- helps Erin with her schedule. "Let's see... Biology for First Period? Man, that sucks. I know how ya feel, I have it first period as well." he admits. In fact, as he continues going over the schedule, he realizes something astounding: He and Erin have every class together. Even Media, which she never liked in fifth grade. "Hey, you're into media?" he asks. She nods slightly, "Yeah. I had this really nerdy friend in fifth grade named Ginje, who was into all that kind of stuff." she begins, before interrupting herself. "I-I mean, we were only friends, remember! ... Though he  _was_ pretty cute..." Ginje's face begins to heat up, turning the space beneath his hood into an oven. He wants so badly to remove his hood and to tell Erin the truth... but that would put the entire school in danger. So, he nods. "Ginje, huh? You mean like Ginje Tapas? The, uh... 'Devil Child'?" he asks. Erin shakes her head quickly. "You've all got such a bad opinion of Ginje! He didn't do anything wrong! He  _never_ did anything wrong! Everything that he has been accused of since that day in fifth grade has been just that! An accusation! There is  _no_ proof that he hurt anybody! And when he did fight with Mr. Yinigami's son, that was because he got stabbed!" she yells, catching the attention of the entire hallway. Ginje blinks beneath his hood. "You... you really think that about him?" he asks. Erin nods confidently. "Of course! If he was as evil as everyone accuses him to be, I wouldn't be standing here right now, because he would have killed me when I asked him on that date to the park!" she exclaims, before quickly covering her mouth. Feeling the heat practically explode in his cheeks, he is speechless. _"T-That was... a DATE?!?!"_ he yells in his mind, "Hey, uh... how about we get to Biology before people start rumors, yeah?" Chuckling nervously, he takes her hand and leads her past the gathering crowd.

     The day goes by extremely slowly. Erin and "Parsen" have been sitting by each other in every class, where Erin has learned several tips and facts about all of her teachers. Come fifth period, when the class is about to end and the lunch bell about to ring, there is a scream, followed by a splattering sound in the hall. Sitting in Geometry class, Parsen and Erin stand to look out the door. Suddenly, the PA system turns on. "Attention, students, and staff. This is not a drill. We are going into an emergency lockdown. I reapeat, this is not a drill. We are going into an emergency lockdown. A mutant has entered the school building, and has taken the life of Senior football star Yatsuge Kamamiya. Lock, block, and barricade all doors, windows, and air ducts. AMDAC is already on their way to deal with the threat." the PA booms. Ginje clenches his fists, before running to the door. "Start barricading, everyone! I'm going to go help out somewhere else!" he exclaims, before darting out of the classroom. Erin watches him run, blinking. "That boy is definitely strange..." she mutters.

     Upon reaching the office, he barges through the door, looking at the secretary. "Mrs. Kamamiya, I am so sorry about what happened to Yatsuge... but can I please use the intercom? I have an idea." he asks. Mrs. Kamamiya blinks for a moment, before handing him the microphone. He opens his hood slightly, allowing his voice to come through crisp and clear. He presses the button, transmitting a message to every classroom, but leaving the hallways unaware.  
     "Attention, students and staff of North Listra High. This is Sophomore Parsen Harts. Some of you may know me... most of you do not. Some of you may trust me... and others are probably already trying to climb out the windows. Just hear me out for a second, alright? I'm going to have Mrs. Kamamiya broadcast a live video feed to every classroom of the cafeteria, so turn your television sets on! I'll then lure the beast to said cafeteria, acting as live bait. Once the beast and I are in the cafeteria, make a break for it out of the school's  _back_ door. Got that? The  _back_ door. If I don't survive, well... I won't be missed, at least!" he explains, "So be at the ready to run, everybody!" he turns off the PA, before looking at Mrs. Kamamiya. "I'm counting on you. Oh, and could you kick the AC onto high? You'll see why once I get down there." he smirks, giving a thumbs up before transferring the message back to the hallways. "Hey, mutant! I know you can hear me! I know exactly who you want, so meet me down in the first floor cafeteria, and come get 'im!" he teases, turning off the intercom. Loud, thundering footsteps are soon heard through the halls after, and he smirks. "Like a moth to a flame." He chuckles, bolting out of the room and toward the cafeteria.

     Upon his arrival in the cafeteria, he is greeted by an appalling sight. The mutant, four-legged and three-armed, is devouring the remains of Yatsuge Kamamiya. He sighs, unzipping his hoodie. "Welp. After this, I'll never be allowed in this school again..." he mumbles, "Hey, beast! You're here because you can sense the energy of Ginje Tapas, right?" The mutant turns around, dropping the corpse.  
     "Gin... je... Ta... pas..." it growls. Ginje smirks, removing his hoodie.

     Back up in the Geometry classroom, everyone watching the feed gasps. Mumbles and murmurs arise. "Ginje Tapas has been going to school here?!" "Isn't that the Devil Child Ginje Tapas?!" "Is that mutant eating Yatsuge?!" various crowdspeople gasp. Erin, however, was gasping for an entirely different reason. Seeing Ginje again after five years surprises her, but what surprises her even more is how much different he looks. He is about her height, with scraggly black hair. Though he is scrawny and has very little muscle, he still stands confident against the centaur-like abomination before him. "Ginje..." she mutters, a tinge forming in her cheeks.

     Ginje pulls his shirt to the side, revealing his mark, which has a faint glow to it. "Looking for this?" he smirks, taking on a combat stance. "Ginje... Tapas... Eliminate!" it screeches, dashing toward him. Feeling the air from the AC around him, he levitates into the air, doing a flipkick to the mutant's jaw. The force of the kick causes its head to disconfigure, oozing a strange, blue liquid onto the floor. Ginje lands, smirking. "Come on, buddy boy. I thought you wanted to eliminate me?" he teases, pulling his lower eyelid down and sticking out his tongue. The mutant roars, lunging toward him. Once more, he floats around the mutant, this time grabbing two of its hands and pushing against its body. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need these?" he chuckles, pushing wind against the beast to launch himself off of it, taking the arms with him. He waves them around like a flag girl twirling a flag, before running back toward the mutant. He smacks the mutant around with its own arms for a minute, before putting wind energy through them. This causes them to inflate, floating up to the ceiling. Once they reach the ceiling, they explode, dripping blue ooze all over the cafeteria. Ginje smirks, "Well... I really gotta  _hand_ it to ya. For a poor mutant, you sure know how to  _make it rain_." he laughs. The mutant grabs his shirt collar and holds him against the wall. He smirks. "Alright, everyone! Get out now!!!" he yells.

     The classrooms begin to empty upon hearing his command. Erin, however, remains in the geometry classroom, pumping the air with her fists. "Come on, Ginje! Get him!" she yells, enthusiastically. Two of the other girls look at each other, before shrugging. One of them runs toward and grabs Erin, pulling her out of the classroom by force. Once out of the room, however, Erin breaks from their grip and begins running toward the cafeteria.

     Hearing the footsteps of everyone fleeing, Ginje's eye twinkles. "Perfect." he grins, kicking the mutant away. He then punches the brick wall behind him, with enough force to dislocate his wrist. "FFFFFFFFF-" he groans, holding back his primal urge to scream, as a single tear falls down his face. The mutant begins approaching him again, growling the word "kill" repeatedly. Ginje smirks, "Did you think I was that stupid?" he scoffs, aiming his arm at the mutant. He spins his wrist rapidly around the dislocated joint, causing a vortex to spiral outward, encasing the mutant, splitting it directly down the middle. The two halves fall to the ground, twitching. Ginje sighs slightly, "That wasn't too bad... didn't even break a sweat." he smirksThinking his job is done, Ginje begins walking away. After a moment, though, he feels two more presences behind his back. He turns, and the mutant has reformed into two separate entities. The first one lunges at and punches Ginje into the wall, while the other leaps over the first, kicking him in the chest. Feeling something crack, he gasps heavily for air, as blood drips down his lips. The two mutants continue their beat-down fest on him, unrelenting. Slipping from consciousness, Ginje brings his head back. "Well, gramps... I guess I'm not the Archangel after all... I'm sorry to disappoint you..." he groans, before a yell jerks him back into consciousness. "Ginje!!! You better not give up! Remember fifth grade?!" the voice yells. The voice is Erin, and indeed, he remembered.

     The instance being spoken of was the day after the park incident. Ginje went to school, completely disguised. He only told Erin who he was, and made her vow to keep it a secret from everyone. Jacob Yinigami walked around the entire school, bragging about how he would have beaten Ginje, had his  _girlfriend_ not stepped in and saved him. This threw Ginje into a rage, in which he grabbed Jacob's shirtcollar and punched him again, knocking out a second tooth. "You know, acting big in front of these guys doesn't make them your friends. Erin is my friend, and that's why she stuck up for me. Now shut up about it, before I knock a tooth down your throat!" he growled. Jacob, blood oozing down his chin, stood up and ran off quickly. Erin approached him. "That was... really brave, Ginje. I honestly didn't expect you to stick up for us like that." she giggled, pulling off his hood and hugging him tightly. She then ran off as well.

     "... Yeah. I stuck up for us, even after getting my ass kicked the day before... and that's not gonna change now!" he yells, grabbing the first mutant by the neck and slamming it into the second one. He then runs toward and stands in front of Erin, a glare to his yellow eyes. The two mutants charge at him, but he flips into the air, spinning around quickly and kicking the first mutant in the head, drilling straight through it, Its body turns into more blue goo, which quickly evaporates. He then turns to the second mutant, which is attempting to attack Erin. He flies toward it and stands on its shoulders. Gripping the beast's head between his shoes, he spins around quickly, not only snapping its neck, but completely removing it. The beast fades into evaporating blue goo. He lands slowly, sighing as he rubs his chest. "Welp... that was a lot more painful than I expected it to be." he groans, looking at the quickly approaching Erin. Erin, tears streaking down her face, grins happily. "You did it, Ginje!" she cheers, hugging him gently. Ginje, feeling a shade change on his cheeks once more, returns the hug. "Yeah... I guess I did." he chuckles, before hearing booted footsteps approaching. " _Shit!_ " he exclaims, preparing to turn tail and leave. Erin refuses to let go, however. "If you're leaving, let me go with you! I moved back here on my own, so I don't have any parents that can tell me not to hang out with you!" she pleads. Ginje, looking her in the eyes... nods. "Alright. You're sure? The life of a fugitive isn't fun, Erin." he explains, picking up his hoodie. She nods quickly. "I'm sure! Now let's go, before the AMDAC see us!" she exclaims. "Hold on tight." he smirks, catching a wave of air from the AC and flying, Erin in his arms, out of the school.

     As the AMDAC arrive, one of the men walk toward and scrape up a fingerful of the blue ooze left over. He smells it, before nodding. "There  _was_ a mutant here... but I believe we have the Archangel to blame for his annihilation." the man chuckles, grabbing a tattered sliver of Ginje's shirt. The team dispatches, heading back toward the front door. The man looks at the ooze on his finger, grinning evilly. "Well... let's just see how our little Archangel behaves..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you're enjoying The Archangel Chronicles! I just wanted to let you all know a little more about the author... me! Logan "TheAncientOmega" Pethtel is an almost 19 year old from small town Toronto, Ohio. I'm currently attending college, so writing is moreso a hobby than anything else right now. I've been writing short stories since I believe my fifth grade year, when I was told to write a story for the Ohio Achievement Test. That story, titled "The Boy with Extraordinary Powers", has since been rewritten and reshaped into the story you see before you today, "The Archangel Chronicles". Some of my other works, which I may be transferring over to this site as well, include Digimon fanfictions, "Digimon: Lord of Corruption", "Digimon: Return to Digi-World", and "Digimon: The Test of Time", original concept story "Literal Overkill Assault Drones: Reloaded (LOADR)", Dragon Ball Z-inspired fanfiction "The Tale of Two Princesses", and more! If this one becomes more popular, I'll be sure to post more!


End file.
